The Perfect Day: Ducks, Debutantes and Duets
by munchkinjenny05
Summary: AU- Established Faberrittana relationships. Set sometime after Mckinley... Santana has her first day off in a while, and she knows exactly how she wants to spend it. Luckily, the other girls have some great ideas too.
1. Brittany

**This is inspired by my love of all things Faberritana. It's a gift to me and also to **_**Santitaomily. **_**She loved my other gift so I know she'll adore this even more.**

**Originally I was going to do this as a oneshot, that's why the chapter isn't very long, but now I think it's better this way and more digestible. People tend to miss my oneshots in a flurry of updates.**

**Also, I'm excited to get this up and I haven't written the rest yet. Pure implied faberritana fluff for this chapter, focusing on Brittana and with mentions of Faberry.**

Santana hadn't had a day off in weeks and she missed the organised chaos of everyday life with her girls. She pined for their old routines. Work had been hectic and she started to feel like it was taking over, especially with all the conferences they had sent her on lately. _It sucked to be away, _she thought. That was the understatement of the century. She knew the rest of the household felt the same as she did about the goings on, especially Brittany who left her notes on the fridge every morning without fail and slipped little keepsakes into her overnight bag. So when, by some fluke, a pipe burst in the office, Santana was more than willing to take a personal day. She knew exactly how she wanted to spend it. A single day to be split three ways. Brittany had the morning and Quinn had insisted on having the afternoon, leaving Rachel with the evening slot. Nobody minded, but it was agreed that would definitely spend any leftover time and the whole night together.

It was going to be tiring, Santana could tell that as soon as she decided in her infinite wisdom that it was right for Brittany's activity to be the first. All of the girls had kept their planned pursuits a secret, at Santana's request. The only stipulation was that were told only to pick one of their favourite things, nothing was off limits and their only constraints was the time slot. It was obvious to Santana what the girl would pick though. Therefore, it wasn't what they would do that was exhausting, but the certainty that Brittany would rush into her room that morning as excited as a child at Christmas. Santana went to bed early, just in case. Sure enough, at exactly 6am, the blonde bounded into the room, and dived on top of her. Santana had already heard the unmistakeable shuffle that could only be caused by Brittany's feet so she suppressed a smirk and pretended to still be fast asleep.

"San, San! Are you awake? Can we go now?" She grinned when she saw the Latina's eyes open. Santana scrambled to sit vaguely upright, a difficult task with the other girl draped all over her. She gazed at Brittany, only she could pull off a set of bright pink cat pyjamas, complete with attached paws, tail and ears so perfectly. Santana smiled.

"Not yet, B, it's still dark out. Come here." She motioned to the empty space beside her and the blonde clambered up. "I'm missed you, how are things? Has everything been okay here without me?" She knew that the girl would tell her honestly, she was incapable of lies. Whereas, Quinn on the other hand, was evasive and Rachel always tried to placate her by sugar coating things

"Yeah sure, everything's been fine I guess. I've really missed you though, Rachy refuses to be Ken when we play Barbie's and she's not very good at the voices."

Santana laughed. "Probably reminds her of Frankenteen that's all. Just let her be one of the girls next time, there's that doll with the big eyelashes, she'd like that, I mean, and she looks like kind of a diva too." If you'd have told Santana years ago that she'd be lay with her girlfriend discussing Barbie dolls on a Thursday at this hour of the morning, she'd have thought you were crazy, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She kissed the blonde happily, feeling Brittany smiling into it. "What about Quinn?"

Brittany picked up on Santana's concern, but she didn't seem to share it. "She's good. She's been taking care of me, like you said." She replied vaguely, distracted by running her fingers down the exposed flesh of the Latina's stomach. Santana shivered as her muscles jumped in response, but she didn't want to get sidetracked until she had finished checking in. It was important. "No problems with Fabray then, you're sure?"

The blonde sighed. "She has been kinda grouchy. She sometimes loses her temper like, the time last week when she told me I couldn't use my hair crimpers to try and make waffles in bed anymore."

Santana suppressed a groan. "That is dangerous though, Britt, she has a point. Next time, ask her or Rachel to make them for you, do you promise?" The other girl nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright, I'll ask Rachy, hers are the best." With that, Brittany got up from the bed and headed in the direction of Rachel's room. Santana shook her head, smiling. _Looks like we are all going to be having Breakfast together then._ She got dressed quickly and went to turn on the coffee machine. Sometimes, Brittany had the best ideas.

Santana and Brittany lounged on the couch while Rachel busied herself in the kitchen. It was solely her domain and she rarely let anybody else cook. _Probably for the best, _Santana conceded. She remembered the time that she had attempted to make a romantic meal and accidently scorched part of the ceiling. Rachel was fuming and she had effectively been banned since. Brittany had decided that she wanted pancakes instead and they had all whole-heartedly agreed. Quinn hadn't surfaced and Santana was worried but the petite brunette assured her that she was in the bathtub so she stopped stressing and let it go. This day was going to be perfect after all. Once they were done, Rachel called Brittany in so that she could decorate and personalise each one, it was something that they always did when they had pancakes and Santana knew that was the reason the blonde had chosen them.

Moments later, she was presented with a "welcome home" pancake. Santana had never cried over food before and she wasn't about to start now, so she bit her lip. It was the best she had ever seen the blonde construct; she had used fruit, yoghurt and syrup to draw a house and startlingly accurate mini representations of each girl stood outside. _She's an artistic genius._ After many hugs and clapping all around, she tucked in heartily to the stack. She'd expected the other's to be plain so she laughed out loud when she noticed that the next one had 'B's bitch all morning' hastily scrawled across it.

"Don't ever change, Britts." She choked out when she was finally done laughing. After breakfast she kissed the two girls that were staying behind and took Brittany's hand in hers. She looked back only once, winking as Quinn and Rachel cleared the plates. "I'm sure you'll find some way of entertaining yourselves girls. I'll see you later…"

Brittany looked at her puzzled for a moment as they walked to the car, hand in hand. "San, did you mean sex?" She nodded. Brittany's face lit up. "Oh good, Q's a lot calmer when she's not wearing clothes and she really loves Rachel's special lady kisses doesn't she? I think maybe she loves Rachy the best, but I don't mind, I don't like it when she's sad."

She tried not to frown. She had promised herself. "Me neither." Santana took one hand off the wheel and linked pinkies with the blonde, bringing her own grin back in the process. "I love you the best, Britt's."

They got to the park quickly and it was practically deserted. Santana preferred it that way; it was like they were in their own little world, that they owned it and nobody could intrude. Brittany scooped her up and spun her round, shouting joyfully that they were the 'princesses of the park'. This is why Santana had chosen Brittany to go first. No matter what they did, it was always fun and she left feeling like a kid again. She wanted to carry that exuberance and energy with her throughout. _Plus, she's my favourite, _she added with a chuckle. The Latina kept that thought safely stowed away, although it wasn't really much of a secret, she loved all the girls. They came as a package and she wasn't supposed to make distinctions, it was one of their only house rules.

"San, look ducklings!" Any further thoughts were interrupted by the blonde's mad dash to the pond. She followed after, carrying the duck food and other practical things that her girlfriend would never remember, but always need nonetheless.

Brittany refused to let her feed the ducks bread anymore because Lord Tubbington had told her it was unhealthy, so they had invested in seeds. She didn't mind the expense, they were always here and the blonde got so much joy out of it that she couldn't refuse. Santana Lopez could never say no to Brittany S Pierce and she wasn't sure that she ever wanted to start.

"Do you think if I swam in there I'd turn into a swan?"

"No Britt, I don't think that's how it would work. Besides, you're Brittany and you're already a princess today, why would you want to be a swan?" The other girl considered hard about what her answer to the question should be, her eyes never leaving the calm water.

"Ok, what about a duck then, I wouldn't be as magical, but I'd still have wings and could fly around." Brittany watched the birds, still deep in thought. Santana used that moment to root around in her backpack.

"Here." She handed the blonde a set of cheap glittery silver wings that she had picked up on her way home the night before. "Now you have wings, not that you need them, you're already so magical, B."

The other girl stared at her in wonder, hugging her so hard that she nearly fell over. Santana grinned and placed the wings on her back. Brittany danced around and her smile didn't falter once for the rest of the day.


	2. Quinn

**Here's chapter two. The update flew out of me really fast because I'd already imagined this when I thought up chapter 1. That's as far as I'd gotten ideas wise though, so the next chapter might not be so speedily uploaded.**

**As before, there is established Faberritana and it is still fluffy as hell. In fact, it is probably the fluffiest story I've ever written. Not that fluff is in any way a bad thing.**

**Authors note: Just so I know that I haven't been taken over by a romantic robot, I've added some slight Quinn related angst. It serves another purpose too. I'm keeping it vague for now, so that if this proves as popular with you guys as it does with me, I can return to this universe and when re-visiting it, I can have something to centre the storyline on. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you read now.**

Some time was lost in the exchange of one blonde for another because Brittany insisted on showing everybody her new wings. Santana had allowed some time for that, since she knew both how excitable Brittany could get and how much Quinn hated being late for anything. She didn't know what to expect for the next activity but she assumed, knowing Quinn that it would be in some manner structured or scheduled. _That girl is spending too much time with Berry._ They had always been alike but lately she expected Quinn to start creating flowcharts or singing Broadway classics. She would mention that to anyone though, not even Brittany. She knew the reasons behind it and furthermore; Quinn Fabray's cold shoulder was not a comfortable place to lie.

"Ready to go?" She took her arm and began to escort her out like an old fashioned gentleman. Quinn giggled.

"How fitting." She replied with a smirk and Santana already had a feeling that she might be out of her comfort zone during whatever came next. "Yeah, I am. I've called us a cab in order to keep the destination shrouded in mystery; it should be here about now." The moment that she finished speaking a car horn blasted, signalling them. _How does she do that?_ Without further delay, they were out the door.

"Throw me a bone Fabray, come on, I need clues." Quinn shook her head, unwittingly shaking her short blonde hair into her eyes. Santana reached over and brushed a few strands away from her face. The other girl picked up on the unspoken communication. She leant in for a long, languid kiss.

"I've missed you too." She replied breathlessly as Santana grinned. The Latina didn't want to ruin the mood, but she knew that if she didn't get her anxieties out of the way during this car ride, it would cast a shadow over the rest of the afternoon. She didn't want that.

"How are you, really? B mentioned that you've been a bit on edge lately."Quinn's face fell a little so Santana entwined their fingers in a gesture of comfort. "You can tell me." She spoke softly and kept her eyes locked on the hazel orbs.

"Brittany said that?"

"Well no, she said grouchy but it's the same thing. It's okay if you're not okay, you know, I'm not judging."

Quinn sighed and her eyes flickered away skittishly. "Is it? Because it makes me feel like…" She trailed off. "I meant what I said. I've missed you. It's hard when we're not all together, the house feels empty and I can't…I get scared." She admitted. A few tears fell and Santana wiped them away with her thumb. "Don't tell Rachel or B, they'll only worry more."

"You've been having the dreams again." It wasn't a question, but the girl nodded anyway. "I'm sorry I've been AWOL. It won't be for much longer I promise. Until then, if I'm not around, I'm just on the end of a phone line. Call me, it doesn't matter what time."

"What about work, won't that hinder your-" Santana cut her off with a look.

"It doesn't matter." She repeated, pulling the blonde's body into hers. Quinn immediately calmed at the contact. Santana was aware that with her, words only reached so far. She didn't entirely trust them not to be empty, and that was a fact regardless of whom the speaker was. This girl needed physical contact to feel truly at ease, the feeling of skin on skin and the sound of your heartbeat close to her ear. _Her parents have a lot to answer for_ Santana reflected bitterly as fresh tears soaked her t-shirt. Her need for reassurance wasn't something any of them had been able to free her of though, so it was accepted. They loved and embraced Quinn for all that she was, the insecurities and the craziness. It was the same for any of their flaws. "We lean on each other, remember?" Santana added, quoting the only other house rule. Quinn smiled and Santana knew that the storm clouds that plagued her had momentarily passed.

"We're here." Santana got out of the car, leaving Quinn to pay the fare, and grimaced as she noticed where they were.

"Are you sure you want to do this, you know, because of-" The blonde placed a finger on Santana's lips, nodding.

"Don't try and talk me out of it, you said I could pick anything. Besides, I had already committed myself before you got your impromptu day of freedom, so it's all settled." The Latina raised her hands her in a gesture of defeat and despondently followed the other girl inside. She wanted to spend time with her, so if this was what that entailed, then so be it.

Santana decided once she had gotten her head around the idea and the distorted fairytale like atmosphere that the place evoked, it wasn't as bad as she feared. Brittany would probably love it and Rachel would relish the chance to mould young minds. Whilst it was far from how she would usually decide to spend her leisure time, she could see the benefits of it. Helping these girls prepare for the debutante ball was actually not dissimilar to getting ready for prom. She shared her viewpoint with Quinn and the girl beamed at the memory.

"That was a great night." They both said dreamily, almost in unison.

After the laughter subsided at their synchronised speech, Quinn spoke again. "It would have been even better if you and B had actually joined me and Rach inside for the whole night, instead of just emerging from the parking lot in time for the last song."

Santana's eyes gleamed mischievously as she recalled the events of that night. "Over exaggeration much Fabray, we weren't out there that long…"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Oh, in that case, I apologise. I remember now, you and B may have actually graced us with your presence during the second to last song. My mistake." Santana punched her playfully on the arm. Honestly though she was glad for the reappearance of a happier Quinn, even if that meant putting up with her sarcastic quips.

Eventually, as time wore on, Santana had to admit, grudgingly, that the girl had chosen a good activity. Doing this gave them plenty of time to talk and reminded them both of happy times. "You're having fun." Quinn muttered happily as she watched Santana gliding down the staircase, acting out a role of a mock presentation. She was playing the part of the young debutante, showing the girl how to act. She drew the line at a curtsy however; she still had rep to maintain. It was mostly bluff given that she had never done anything like this before, but she was enjoying herself in spite of that. Santana stuck her tongue out as a retort and resumed her activity. "Very ladylike, but I suppose it's a start, wait until I tell Rach and Britt that I got you out of those combat boots."

Santana stared down at the heels she had slipped on. "They'll never believe you, you don't have any proof. So, I guess that it will have to be our secret." She didn't have long to savour her triumphant comeback. Quinn stared at her for a moment before pulling out her phone. Santana was blinded by a flash and she grimaced. _Damn, busted. I shouldn't have given her the idea._

"Fabray women are never without proof. It's the foundation for any good blackmail scheme." Quinn replied, dancing around as she waved the phone just out of reach. "You forget that I learnt from the best." Santana was taken aback by the casual, jokey reference to Judy. Quinn almost never spoke of her parents and when she did, it was normally accompanied by floods of tears or bouts of anger. Santana was overwhelmed by pride at this new development. _She's making progress._

She pretended to be irritated and exhaled noisily. "What do you want Fabray? Name your terms."

Quinn smirked. "I want you to wear the tiara."

Santana shook her head vehemently. "No way! That's worse. Besides, how to I know you won't go all paparazzi on me again and then send both pictures. No chance!"

"Because I give you my word."

"Yeah, like that's worth anything, you once gave me your word that wasn't you who broke the DVD player or left the bath running." Quinn offered no rebukes. "Oh yeah, here's an even better example, you swore to me that you weren't gay once upon a time too and we all know how that worked out."

Quinn blushed before grinning. "That was your fault. You and Brittany corrupted me…" Santana snorted. "Please, pretty please." Santana yielded, cursing herself for being a soft touch. She took the tiara and placed to sit atop her messy curls. Quinn squealed with delight. "You look beautiful San!" The blonde girl's wide smile was enough to make her endure the spectacle of herself she was making. For a little while.

"Don't push it, Fabray." She grimaced, shuffling uncomfortably as the younger girls gathered around giggling. "It's a good thing I love you so much, or else I'd really hate you right now."


	3. Rachel

**I really love this chapter and not because I'm adoring Pezberry right now, although that helps. I'm just really happy in general with my choices, from the drinks, through to the songs. **

**I added a small reference to Rachel's hip piercings because in my mind they all have tattoos and stuff but it didn't seem appropriate given her future career plans. I wanted something beautiful that had the option of also being removable/temporary and hidden. That's what I came up with. The tattoos and stuff will be expanded upon if I write my planned other story in this universe.**

**If you are interested, the Song Santana sings first is "**_**Another Girl, Another Planet"- Blink 182.**_** Google the lyrics if you don't know it, it screams Pezberry from Santana's POV to me. Think less pop punk and more jazz for her cover version though. Rachel's sexy serenade is **_**"Sweat until the Morning"**_** by **_**Vagabond.**_** I wanted a sexy song that wasn't crude, and that I could imagine Santana listening to on her iPod. Listen to it, it's great. Finally the duet is "**_**Take me on the Floor"**_** by **_**The Veronicas**_**. **

Santana had a little time to kill before she had to meet Rachel. She had tried to insist on escorting Quinn back to the house but the blonde had declared it a wasted trip, and stubbornly refused to accept the offer. The blonde was technically right about the idea that going home would add time to her journey since she wasn't meeting Rachel there. However, Santana wouldn't have minded the extra mileage, if only to soothe herself and sedate her own fears. She worried about all the girls, but especially Quinn. She gave the illusion that she was the strongest and most capable, but in reality she was actually the most fragile.

The girl looked small and vulnerable as they parted ways and Santana couldn't resist running after her and enveloping her into a lasting bear hug. She hoped that some of her strength would be transferred via the contact since the blonde seemed to be faltering with each step. "I love you!" She called loudly after the disappearing figure. A few years ago she would have deemed such declarations beneath her. Living with the girls had certainly brought out her softer side. _At least I didn't burst into song, _she reasoned. _There will be plenty of time for that later, _her inner voice added silently.

Santana knew that Rachel's chosen entertainment, without a doubt, would involve the musical arts. She was practically bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she made her way nearer to the place that the brunette told her they should meet. She was assuming that the girl had scored tickets to some play, most likely a musical and she was animated by the notion. She rarely got to indulge in that side of herself anymore. Whilst watching someone else take the stage would never be as good as actually being on it, it was a close second. A reminder of all the old Glee Club performances and the accompanying memories was all she really wanted, she did miss singing but unlike the other two, she and Quinn weren't addicted to the spotlight.

Her suspicions of a theatre trip were compounded when Rachel announced the meeting place. This particular bar, as well as being one of her favourites, was only a stone's throw away from the cluster of theatres across the street and the concert hall. It almost backed onto the latter in fact. She mulled over whether or not she should head inside for a quick drink but deduced that Rachel's would probably arrive before her order was served and woe betide Santana if she messed up the diva's careful planning. So, she waited, scuffing the toe of her worn out boots against the pavement. She could hear the hum of music coming from inside the building as she leant against it and she was content.

"Santana, I hope you haven't been waiting long, I was unavoidably detained." Santana smiled warmly, she barely batted an eyelid at Rachel's choice of vocabulary anymore and to her, that seemed like the strangest thing that had happened since High School. Others, including Rachel herself, might not agree.

"It's cool Berry, don't stress." She embraced the shorter girl and fluttered her eyelashes against her cheek by way of greeting. This variation on a butterfly kiss was the most sure-fire way that she knew to calm or placate the girl. Rachel giggled and kissed the Latina happily in response. Santana took her hand. "So, where are we headed?"

Rachel nodded in the direction of the bar. "We're already here."

"What? This can't be where we're staying. Jesus, Berry. I told you to involve your favourite things in this date, not mine."

"I didn't see why I couldn't combine both of our passions. It was surprisingly simple to overlap and I think we'll both be more than pleased with the end result."

Santana sighed, now more intrigued than annoyed. "Explain." She braced the door with her left hand to prevent Rachel from opening it.

"Follow me and you'll see…" The other girl replied. She raced off and Santana caught up with her just in time to witness her squeezing through the concealed side entrance. Santana was on her heels, just a few steps behind. At first, she was unable to fathom what the brunette meant. The bar looked the same as ever. It was decorated in the same Prohibition era style décor and the typical Jazz music still flooded through the speakers. _Just what have you got up that tiny sleeve? _Rachel grinned, enjoying the look of guarded confusion on the Latina's face. "Let's get a drink first, okay." Santana didn't argue. She never turned down liquor, especially when Rachel was indulging too. A drunken Rachel Berry was a sight to behold.

"Sure, make it a-" The other girl shook her head and silenced her with a wave of her hand.

"I gots this." Rachel retorted with her best Santana Lopez impression. It was feeble at best, but Santana was so surprised that a loud snigger escaped. "Trust me." The smaller girl's eyes darkened, full of mischief and Santana nodded.

"Alright Berry, you've got my attention, bring it on." In a flash, a round of shot glasses lined the top of the bar. Santana lifted the first measure to her lips without hesitation and winced slightly as the alcohol burned a satisfying pathway down her throat. She identified the recognizable taste of bourbon, but little else. "What's in this?"

"Goldschlager, Jagermeister, Jack Daniel's and Jameson Irish whisky I believe. I know that you developed a taste for bourbons and mash whiskeys during your ritual Friday night bar crawls with Puck all those years ago and when I found out that that this concoction was known as Blood of Satan #1, I just couldn't resist. A rather tactless reference to such an abhorrent nickname, I know." Santana laughed and downed another shot.

Her eyed widened comically as she noticed Rachel sniff the liquid before tilting the glass to her lips hesitantly. "You're going to drink that?" The girl nodded in a manner that was not entirely convincing. "You're sure about this? I know you Rach, and I don't think whiskey is your friend. I am, but I don't want to have to carry you home in 20 minutes." She paused for a moment, thinking. "Wait, I have an idea." Santana gently took the glass from her hand, sipping enough to coat her tongue and no more. She pulled Rachel in for a kiss. "Now you've tasted it, what do you think, was I right or wrong?"

Rachel grimaced. "Urgh. You're right. That's disgusting. However, I will need to order something; I'm far too sober to implement the next phase of my surprise." Santana grinned again. _Of course there's more, it's Rachel freaking Berry, she probably has a 50 point itinerary._ Rachel meanwhile had engaged the barman. "A Glitterbomb, please." Santana mused on what else the other girl might have in store while she, in turn, was twirling the straw in her glass and admiring the golden flakes that were stirred up.

The Latina would never forget Rachel's face when Quinn first returned from Italy and pulled the bottle of _Goldschläger _out of her case. The brunette's eyes had lit up. It was as close as Rachel Berry could get to a gold star approved beverage and she loved it. She had touched nothing else since, refusing to drink or sometimes even dragging them all somewhere else if the establishment they were in didn't stock it. Those times were reminiscent of her diva storms outs, and never failed to amuse.

The shots gradually disappeared and were replaced but Rachel declared that she wasn't ready and insisted that Santana go first. "Are you going to tell me what I'm going to be doing? I want to know whether it's worth taking the first bullet." The brunette pointed to the stage and it was suddenly obvious. She couldn't believe it had taken her this long to figure it out.

"The microphone awaits, my love." She replied dramatically.

Santana didn't even role her eyes at the drama. She was overjoyed. "I love you so much right now. Knowing now what you had planned, I can't believe you are letting me go first!" Santana wrapped her arms around the smaller brunette happily before racing towards the stage. Rachel followed, holding her tongue at the thinly veiled insult. "I can't believe the owners agreed to this." The Latina rambled, practically gushing.

"Nobody says no to Rachel Barbara Berry."

Santana smirked. "Aint that the truth."Just then, she thought of the perfect song. It was by a band that she loved, so Rachel was sure to recognize it, even after she'd reworked it into her own unique style. The aptness of the lyrics wouldn't be lost on the girl either.

She took a deep breath. This was just what she needed. Santana had felt like she'd lost herself lately and become nothing more than a cog in the corporate machine. Singing gave her an outlet; Rachel had both known and understood that. She locked eyes with Rachel as the intro played and the brunette smiled back, picking up on her non-verbal gratitude. She winked as she reached the appropriate point lyrically and it left Rachel in no doubt that her choice of song was all about the diva. She tried not to join in as she heard Rachel's laughter from the crowd, finishing up the song with a straight face somehow.

Once it was over, she didn't dwell on the raucous applause; she only cared about the opinion of one person and jumped eagerly into her awaiting arms. "I've got Goosebumps." Rachel said softly in response. She extended her arm to the Latina and she trailed her fingers along the surface of the skin lightly. "You're amazing." That was barely a whisper into her hair, but Santana preferred it to all the other praise, forgetting the clapping, cheers and wolf whistles of strangers in an instant. This was the only opinion that truly mattered, the one of the girl standing in front of her. She grinned.

"I've astounded you, now it's your turn to deliver the goods." She gently shoved Rachel the way she'd came, not that she was met with much resistance. The song began and she raised her eyebrow in both shock and awe. _The sneaky bitch has some serious lady balls. _She wondered if Britt and Quinn knew what was happening and figured that they must. _The girl couldn't have raided my 'Santana's sexytimes' playlist without help. _She tried to remember who had last used her laptop, but drew a blank. The song was too distracting; she couldn't focus on anything but the stage.

Santana was joking with her challenge, but by the end of the performance she was speechless. Rachel had certainly delivered. The Latina's dry mouth, racing heart and sweaty palms were proof of that, and all those symptoms occurred before the girl had even peeled off her jacket to reveal an outfit that made her eyes roll back in her head. The sight of Rachel dressed in full on 50's pin-up girl attire was enough alone to make Santana swoon, but combining the stocking and corset with such an unashamedly sexy song made it seem as though she was dreaming. _It can't be real. Is it my birthday?_ She could hardly breathe as her girl worked the stage, oozing naughtiness.

_This is Rachel Berry._ She had to remind herself. She couldn't believe that the brunette was still capable of knocking her out like this, she thought she'd learnt everything that there was to know. _Apparently not, but you won't catch me complaining. _From the audience's reaction, it was clear that she wasn't the only one charmed by the performance. If Rachel had been up there any longer, Santana might have expected to see people throwing their underwear, it was that good. She heard several propositions as the girl cleared the stage, including a semi-serious marriage proposal. Rachel ignored them all, gliding straight over to her girlfriend.

"Did I do well?"

"Uh...I..." That was all that Santana could say. She had lost the ability to form sentences so she gave up. Instead, the only reaction she could offer was to mash their lips together, kissing the smaller brunette until she was on the edge of losing all her control. Her hands travelled to Rachel's hips, her fingers pressing lightly on the small star shaped gems, first one side, then the other, until she had caressed all four piercings. Her hand inched to travel lower but she was mindful that although the bar was dimly lit, they were still in plain view. "Does that answer your question?" She panted.

Rachel took her hand and steered her towards the bathrooms. "Yes almost, but I know how you can answer it more fully."

Once they emerged a while later, looking decidedly more dishevelled, Santana had almost completely sobered up. They had more drinks, happy for once to take advantage of the queue of men lining up to buy those rounds. Verging on drunk, they hit the stage for the final time. The performance was less finessed, a more stereotypical, rowdy karaoke duet, and it certainly wouldn't be going into Rachel's show reel, but neither of them cared. When they eventually stumbled out onto the dark street, Santana was brimming with happiness. Today had been the perfect day, and what's more, it wasn't over yet.

She whistled loudly to hail a cab. "Let's go home."


	4. Santana

**So, the final chapter. Nothing major, just some happy Faberittana fluff to end. That seemed fitting and a chance to show their dynamics and include some domestic bliss. It hope you liked it, this story was such fun. Made a change from my usual angst fests. I couldn't resist using my favourite flower; the Tiger Lily for Santana's which of course means "I dare you to love me."**

Santana took great delight in carrying a tipsy Rachel Berry into the house bridal style. It wasn't a spectacularly graceful entrance but she was rewarded with another kiss for her efforts, so Rachel obviously appreciated the sentiment. Quinn and Brittany were already in the room and grinned as their attentions left the TV screen to watch the far more humorous arrival of their housemates. Santana lowered the smaller girl onto the couch and sank down beside her without a word.

"Did you have fun?" Brittany asked, her head remained bent as she finished up the French braid that she had been working on for Quinn. Before either Santana or Rachel could reply she placed a kiss on the top of the other blonde's head. "All done." She remarked happily, holding up a mirror so the girl could admire her handiwork. "Doesn't Q look like a princess, you guys?" Santana guessed that princesses and fairies had once again been a theme of the evening, if Brittany's words and the pile of Disney movies stacked by the DVD player were anything to go by. She nodded, grinning.

"Beautiful." Rachel purred from her less than upright position. Her heavy lidded eyes widened as she studied the hair in more detail, clocking the extra hair that had been added in. "Wow, pink! My favourite colour!"

Quinn spun around so that she was facing the two brunettes. "We know, Rach." Her voice took on the soft and affectionate tone that was reserved solely for the company of these girls. Her gaze flickered back to Santana. "How much did she have to drink?"

Santana shrugged. "Lots. Your girl was a big hit."

Brittany chimed in, "Of course. I chose her outfit specially. She looked hot right, San?"

"Smoking." Santana moved to get up. "I'll tell you all about it later, but for now, I guess I better get her some food, or better yet, black coffee."

Quinn waved her away. "It's already taken care of. I thought this might happen so there's a plantain and spinach curry on the stove, ready and waiting. I'll go."

"Quinn Fabray, kitchen goddess." Santana quipped as the bowls were brought in. She ate more than her fair share though in spite of the sarcasm. _Give blondey her dues, this is pretty damn good._ "It needs bacon though." The blonde rolled her eyes, but she could tell that her comment wasn't far off what the girl herself had been thinking. Quinn dug her spoon in sulkily. It was obvious that she wished she'd thought to make the addition for real.

Rachel had no such complaints and tucked in heartily. "Yummy, my favourite!" she murmured in between mouthfuls.

"We know, Rach." The other girls muttered all at the same time, collapsing into peals of laughter as Rachel eyed them in confusion.

Once she had some food inside her Rachel sobered up pretty quickly. Enough at least that she was awake for the mini party that ensued. It all started because Brittany insisted on a re-enactment of Rachel's earlier performance. The girl willingly complied, only to take it a stage further so that she almost gave the blonde a lap dance, not that Brittany minded. Santana and Quinn left out however, and began dirty dancing together. Soon, all the girls were dancing around the living room. Santana couldn't think of a better way to capitalise on the steady buzz in her veins, even sober, this would have been her ideal ending to the evening. The music flowed over them all, a shared love that they were bonded by, and enjoyed with equal fervour.

Predictably, it was Santana herself who was the first to tire. The Latina collapsed onto the waiting pillows and they all followed, the effect staggered like falling dominos. Quinn was the last one to quit and Santana watched her lone figure twisting and writhing in total awe. The girl never looked more stunning than when she was like this, just her and the music, flawlessly synced. She may not have had Rachel's or Brittany's honed skills but her natural skill and passion carried her through. The Latina thought it was for the best; it gave her movements rawness, an untamed quality that she found captivating. Not that she would ever say. Dancing was a big thing to Rachel, and even more important to Brittany. It was the blonde's life, her livelihood. She breathed it. They would get jealous if they knew, or call her crazy. Santana couldn't help it though, there was just something about the way it transformed Quinn, made her no longer sad or delicate, and it was almost miraculous.

"What now?" It was Rachel who asked, from her position lying sprawled across Brittany's hips. She looked at the Latina, signalling that it was her turn to decide.

"I thought we could go swimming." Brittany shot upright, sending Rachel crashing to the floor in her excitement. The diva pouted, rubbing her elbow before Quinn reached down and pulled her up, kissing it better.

"With the ducks, San, that's a great idea! Hey, but won't they be asleep by now?"

"I don't mean the pond Britts, I was thinking a moonlight dip in the lake, like we used to." Each girl nodded, their eyes gleaming. It was approved. Quinn sat up, her gaze scouring every available surface for the car keys.

"Guess I'm driving then, since you guys have been drinking, and Brittany's well…sorry B, but we want to swim in the lake not drive into it."

Brittany didn't flinch. "Yeah, that one time was kind of scary, huh? Stupid Sat Nav lady."

"Shotgun!" Rachel squealed eagerly.

They were already halfway into the car when a bout of yawning caused Santana to reconsider. She scanned the face of each girl. "Would you guys think I was a Lima loser if I said that I don't want to go, after all?" Quinn groaned at the use of her old phrase years later, but enough time had passed that it didn't touch a raw nerve anymore. The girls charged Santana and pulled her into a lasting group hug, murmuring their agreements.

"It's your choice, San." Rachel replied grinning.

"Okay then, well in that case, I just want to go back inside and snuggle up with my ladies. Maybe I'm getting boring in my old age." They led her inside, laughing, Brittany and Rachel tugging her hands and with Quinn at her heels. However she was slightly bereft to find that they left her alone as soon as they re-entered the house, disappearing off with a mischievous giggle. Santana channel surfed idly, pondering her final surprise. It was implausible to simply expect cuddles, so she waited, sighing contentedly as the beanbag enveloped her. "This was a great idea."

Sometime later, the girl found herself being indelicately shaken; she knew it was Brittany on reflex so she forced her eyelids open. Her earlier tiredness vanished. The scene reminded her of this morning and she felt the same sense of joy even though the day was drawing to a close. _Still a few more hours yet._ She followed the blonde to the bathroom smiling at Quinn and Rachel as the lingered on the edges, admiring what they had done. Even as she guessed what was about to unfold it still took her breath away. Candles glowed like flickering moonbeams, as the scent of her favourite flower filled her nostrils, infused in the water. She imagined the petals whispering "_I dare you to love me…" _

Santana had the courage to love all three girls and continually reaped the rewards, it hadn't always been easy, but she didn't regret a second. A pleasant deluge of memories played for her as she stepped into the warm water, a blissful moan escaping like a rush of breath.

"Better than the lake?" Quinn enquired with a playful smirk. Santana could do nothing but nod, overwhelmed by delight. The sunken whirlpool bath had been their most expensive joint purchase when furnishing the house, but after one glance they had known that they had to have it. It was like something out a spa, large enough for all of them to step in and bathe effortlessly and Santana didn't care if she had to keep paying it off until the day she retired, she wasn't sorry for the out of budget splurge.

_How could I be? _She thought, as in turn, they stepped in. Each girl positioned themselves around the Latina in an ostensibly choreographed seduction. Santana watched this naked twister pile forming and a low chuckle escaped, she was grateful for the flexibility that her girls possessed as they crowded her, contorting themselves painlessly. Time stood still as she lost herself in the building desire at her centre, her warmth having little to do with temperature. Each deliberate caress barely caused a ripple and yet it was enough to drive her wild. Soon, she was the one churning the water, her arched back bursting through the calm surface as she began losing control. Brittany giggled as a rubber duck skittered past forgotten and the vibration between Santana's legs caused a spasm of pure pleasure that ricocheted through her core. Her moan was half-swallowed by Quinn's intently questing tongue. She knew she didn't have long, but nevertheless she didn't expect that the sensation of Rachel's teeth gently grazing her nipple would push her over the edge. _It's been too long. _She came undone with a final sob, sinking down into countless arms.

"I love you." She panted and the words were returned by each of them. She felt like the luckiest girl the world.

"Don't work so hard, absence doesn't make the heart grow fonder at all, it's been killing us." Rachel replied with an adorably sullen pout.

"Yeah, we miss you." Brittany echoed placing a soft kiss against her temple. Quinn didn't add anything and Santana knew that the girl didn't trust herself to speak.

"Don't cry Q." Santana scooted over and wrapped her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, it's just…today has been…" Everybody knew exactly what Quinn was trying to say, Santana could see the sentiments reflected in each pair of eyes. She scoured the blonde's hazel orbs and was relieved to find solely happiness lurking there.

"Perfect, I know, and I swear that my next day off will be even better."

"I'll hold you to that." The blonde whispered, smiling warmly. She rested her head against Rachel's shoulder subconsciously as she spoke and the petite brunette looked down at her adoringly before her sparkling gaze caught Santana's briefly in a look that showed she felt the same. She reinforced it with a slight nod, careful not to dislodge Quinn.

Brittany chimed in too. "We all will San, so you better top it."

Santana beamed. "Cross my heart."


End file.
